


It's Christmas, So I Am Blessed (or cursed) With Hope

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy POV, Fluff and Angst, M/M, christmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: Draco and Harry have been sleeping together for quite a while now, and Draco's feelings towards Harry has shifted. Last night was the Christmas Eves's ministry ball, and Harry ended up at the manor once again.





	1. Your Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas gift to Drarry shippers! I hope you enjoy and comments and kudos are cherished!!!!!

It’s been too long since we have had a shag: two months to be precise. You were too busy too attend any social gatherings and I rarely hit the pub at all. But last night was one of the most important and festive ball of the year, and of course you would attend! I myself have been looking forward to the Christmas Eve’s ball for quite some time as well. And as always, we ended up in the manor half way through the event. 

You’ve never really stayed the night a bunch of times before, have you? Not unless you were so drunk you forgot to leave. Well, I don’t remember you being drunk last night, which made the more foolish half of me question whether you share the same feeling I feel everyday for you. But I know it’s not true. The only reason that you may ever want me is for some really good shagging, and that’s it. 

There is no denial.

There are no more possibilities.

Right?

It’s too easy to start believing in something that is clearly not the truth. It’s too easy when that’s all I’ve ever wanted. 

The way you moaned my name in my ears last night. The way you breathed into the kisses. How you curled up with me in my bed and hadn't thought about leaving even though you were sober enough to. 

Is it possible?

No. I was an enemy. I did so many things that may lead you to death. You hated me, Harry. And I know that you still hate me. 

I never hated you.

I never thought that I could ever see you again after we left our school. I forgot to consider social gatherings and public events, of course you would be there! But still, I innocently believed that I could get over my teenage lusting and get on with my life.

But when you walked over with a smile and some champagne, and we snogged in that ministry broom closet, my world tipped over again. I wasn’t drunk that night. I was intoxicated. Though you did leave right after, I knew that it was bound to happen again. And when it did happen again and again, I tried to believe that it wasn’t just sex. That we were making love. But every time that the afterglow has settled, the cold truth would crash down at me like a enormous piano falling from the sky.

Your green eyes are fluttering open, and you look up and down my bare chest, though it wasn’t possible for you to see anything below my chest without moving since we were tangled together on the bed and your arms and legs blocked your view to my stomach and below. I expected you to stand up and start dressing, but you lied there unmoving. Confusion washed over me, but I didn’t dare untangle us, and just threw a questioning glance at you.

You parted your moist lips as if you wanted to say something, but you closed them after a few moments of silence. I was dying to know what you were thinking, but then you slowly closed your eyes and shifted, holding me closer. I know that you can feel my erection now against your stomach, and I could feel yours against my leg. I fell asleep holding you, wondering how would it feel to hold you like this every morning, drenching myself in the momentary peace you gave.

I knew I had fallen deeper into this trap, but it’s Christmas, so I am blessed (or cursed) with hope.


	2. We both have hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!  
> I hope you like this short christmasy work!  
> and as always, like and comment for a christmas gift to me <3

I wake, the second time today with you between my arms. The memories of last night flood my brain once again. You are awake already, rubbing circles at my back. I realize how sore they were and how soothing your gentle touch is to my skin. You look up at me with your emerald eyes and remain silent. I’m not even trying to read your thoughts now, I’m too busy looking at the sight before me. I tried to talk but thought better of it in fear that it would destroy the moment. 

 

After what seems like minutes or hours, I peeped out one word.

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“So, are you going to leave?” I question.

 

“Kicking me out already?” You said with a smirk. I was the confident and smirking one, and you were the speechless one, but at this moment, our demeanor is swapped.

 

“Of course you can stay, Potter, I’m just saying that since you left so quickly every other time, you would…”

 

You shut me up with a kiss. I am petrified with a mixture of hope, lust, and confusion. I gather up what is left of my composure and returns the kiss, taking over quickly since I am usually the one in control. Our tongues are gentle, yet an unspoken passion is passed through the touches and nips. 

We lay there some more. And I offer breakfast. You tell me that breakfast would be great and we head towards the kitchen after separate showers. We have the elves prepare eggs and soldiers, and you smile and stare at me all throughout the dining. 

 

“Draco?” You say with a mouth full of toast.

 

“Hmmphf?” I reply, sounding sort of stupid and hoping you didn’t notice the tinge of fear in my voice.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“What do we have left to talk about?” I ask, trying (and failing miserably) to sound composed.

 

“A lot. Everything. You, me, the war, our feelings…” You are not as calm as you were anymore.

 

“Our feelings?” I reply, curious about what you mean by that.

 

You blush. “Yes. Our feelings for each other. I know you may not have them for me but I do for you. And we’ve been doing this _thing_ for too long and I don’t even know how you feel and I’m confused and lusting and…god...I don’t know what I’m saying but do you want to be my boyfriend and try things out with me?”

 

My heart is bursting with how much joy and other emotions I’m feeling.

 

“I’ll consider it,” I reply, barely containing the grin that is threatening to take over my face.

 

Your shoulders slump and there’s a glint of defeat in your eyes.

 

“I was joking Potter!” I say “Of course I would!”

 

You look joyous once again.“Well, first things first, stop calling me Potter.”

 

“Of course I would, _Harry_.”

 

The smile you have is bright enough to light up the entire manor(It’s VERY big, and quite hard to light up with just a single smile). 

 

I am caressing your face as you are leaning across the table to kiss me, and we snog until both our lips are swollen and red. Somehow you manage to come across the table and sit on my lap without breaking mouth contact with me. We are out of breath for a few moments, until you breathe out, barely audible at my ears: “Merry Christmas, Draco.”

 

And hope is no longer just a word anymore, it’s no longer a promise. Its there and living and with us. can feel it around us and inside us. It’s Christmas, we both have hope.


End file.
